


I Burn for You

by cathcer1984



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Peter, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pining, Scott is a Good Friend, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: The Pack go to the beach for one of the last summer days after school ends before college starts.It doesn't go so well for Stiles, he ends up burning himself but finds love in the process.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 472





	I Burn for You

**Author's Note:**

> For the nonny who requested: _Steter prompt if you wanna! :D Stiles burns his hand really badly, Peter freaks out._  
>  Nonny, this grew exponentially from that idea...
> 
> I apologise for the shitty summary. 
> 
> Fair warning, I know nothing of severe burn injuries. I'm bull shitting my way through the recovery time etc based on WebMD. So, probably not accurate and I apologise for that.

Stiles was nervous. It's coming towards the end of summer and the pack had decided to take a trip to celebrate their survival and their futures. They fill up Stiles' jeep, Derek's cruiser-type car and Peter's Shelby 1000 Cobra (that he's so proud of) with people, food, drinks and beach supplies. 

In his jeep Stiles drives, Scott, is his only passenger with a lot of the coolers and towels and bags in the back. Derek drives Kira, Malia, Lydia and Isaac. With a few beach-necessary supplies. 

Peter drives himself. 

They make it to the beach by mid-morning getting up early to make the four hour drive. Stiles can't wait to swim and according to Peter they won't have to share. It's a little known beach that the Hale family used to vacation at. They even own a property nearby. 

The fact that the Pack won't be together after this summer isn't what makes Stiles anxious. He knows that with the Pack split it's going to be hard, especially for the wolves. But Stiles isn't going far, he's only a few hours north of Beacon Hills at CalTech. Lydia's going to M.I.T. Scott is staying in Beacon Hills working for Deaton and studying at the Community College leading towards vet courses. Isaac is working full time in a coffee shop, Kira is going to Japan to study there. Derek is in the Academy to become a Deputy and Malia is looking into the forestry services to look after the Preserve. 

Peter is, well, he's doing whatever it is Peter does these days. He shows up to some Pack meetings, and others he doesn't. He has his fancy cars and probably a fancy apartment, Stiles doesn't know and he doesn't care. Okay, that's not true. He does know and he doesn't know why he cares however if Peter is keeping it from the Pack then it's not Stiles' place to tell them what he does or how he gets his money.

Scott had decided on the drive that if the beach is big enough and if they stay late enough they'll make a bonfire. _That_ made Stiles nervous. How would Derek or Peter cope with a large fire. Scott assures him that he'd spoken to both and while Derek was fine, Peter was uncomfortable but he has his car, he could leave if he wanted. 

"Stiles." Lydia is there pulling him out his thoughts. She raps her knuckles on his car window. "Hurry up, we want to get set up." 

"Yeah, Stiles, hurry up." Isaac smirks as Stiles flips him off. 

Getting out his car Stiles helps pile all the stuff into the waiting arms of the werewolves. Unsurprisingly Peter pulls into the side road that they're using as a car park when the cars are empty and it's only Stiles and Lydia left with the last cooler. 

"Nice of you to show up," Stiles snarks. Peter smirks and pushes his shiny aviators further up his nose. 

"It's my beach Stiles, of course I'll show up. Can't have you lot ruining it, now can I, sweetheart?" Peter purrs. 

Lydia harrumphs and hooks her arm around Stiles' elbow and starts to walk them towards the beach. Stiles doesn't know what to do with himself when Peter calls him pet-names. On the one hand he's embarrassed and on the other side he's a little turned on. "Hang on. What do you mean your beach?" Stiles shouts over his shoulder. 

Suddenly, Peter is right behind him. It makes Stiles jump when he feels the warm hand dragging down his arm to take the last cooler from him. He shifts so his chest brushes Stiles' shoulder, Stiles stops walking. Lydia tightens her grip and her jaw is clenched but she says nothing. Peter's arm comes up and Stiles feels his breath puffing against his cheek. "See this road here, you follow it along like this..." Peter traces his hand through the trees until his arm it practically caging Stiles against his chest. "And there's the house. The Hale beach house. Attached to that is the beach. I am a Hale, I own it. house and beach." 

"Jesus." Stiles whispers. Not sure if he's impressed by Peter owning all of this or if he's turned on by the wolf's closeness. 

Lydia's nails dig into his arm and Stiles jolts. He jerks forward into Peter's arm then back into his chest. Peter flattens his hand on Stiles' sternum for a second before he pulls away. "This way, darlings," his smirk is sharper and his fangs poke over his bottom lip before he puts them away and leads Stiles and Lydia down a worn beaten path. 

Stiles lets out a whoosh of air. Relieved that Peter has moved away, Lydia looks at him sharply and raises her eyebrows. Stiles shrugs in response and they walk side by side. 

When they reach the beach it's beautiful. There's only the pack, white sand and blue-green water. "Wow." Lydia says quietly. 

"It's magnificent." Stiles says. 

"Quite the sight, indeed." Peter agrees, yet when Stiles glances at Peter he's facing Stiles. Feeling his cheeks heat Stiles looks away, then quickly back at Peter. The man hasn't moved at all, a soft smirk curving his lips upwards and his nostrils flare obviously as he takes in the scents of the beach, and probably of Stiles' desire, embarrassment and want. 

"Stiles! Lydia!" Scott shouts from the water. He's in the sea with Isaac, Kira and Derek. Malia has shifted into coyote form and is running along the water's edge. "Come on in!" 

"In a minute!" Stiles calls back. He moves towards where the towels are set up and Lydia drops down onto a bright pink one. "You coming in, Lyds?" 

"Not yet. I'll tan a bit first." She gives him a smile as she pulls a large sun hat from a bag nearby and lets her dress fall to the floor. Lydia is wearing a bikini which, ordinarily would set Stiles' heart beating faster except it's like seeing his sister now, she's become such a good friend he no longer lusts after her. Lydia puts on a pair of oversized sunglasses. 

"You need some sunscreen?" Stiles asks, he keeps his eyes firmly on her face, refusing to watch what's happening behind her. 

"I'm good. Got this umbrella for shade." Lydia gives him a wide smile. "You?" 

Stiles bobs his head. "Yep. Especially if I'm going in there." Stiles tips his head towards the sea where Scott is trying to dunk Derek and Isaac is throwing Kira as far as he can into the water. 

"Need some assistance, love?" Peter asks smoothly. He's shirtless and it's not fair to Stiles, it's really not fair. How is he supposed to compete with the god-bods the werewolves have. Peter's brow furrows as Stiles' thoughts turn sour, and assumedly so too does his scent. 

"Nah," Stiles waves him off. "I got this." Stiles rummages through a cooler to pull out the sunscreen. He squirts some onto his hand and rubs it into his arms, legs, back of his neck and his cheeks. Lydia and Peter are both watching him closely. He grins at her before kissing her cheek. "I'll see you in a bit." 

"Have fun," Lydia says before pulling a book from somewhere and curling up under a large umbrella to read. 

Peter follows Stiles to the water. "You know you're an attractive young man, Stiles. You don't need to hide." He tugs at the hem of Stiles' t-shirt. 

With a short laugh Stiles shoves at Peter's shoulder ineffectually. "This isn't a shame thing," he lies but quickly follows with, "I burn easily. I have delicate skin." 

"You do have lovely skin, darling." Peter reaches up to swipe a thumb over Stiles' cheek. 

Stiles' heart feels full in his chest. He's so confused. Is Peter messing with him? Can Peter sense that Stiles is attracted to him? Is Peter serious? "Knock it off," Stiles mutters shoving Peter's hand aside. Under his sunglasses Peter's surprise is easy to read but the hurt isn't. At least Stiles thinks it was hurt. He doesn't know anymore. 

Rushing the last few strides into the ocean Stiles joins Scott and Derek. Scott eyes him seriously, silently asking if he's okay. Stiles gives him a man-nod but Derek rests a wet hand against Stiles' shoulder. "I can get him to stop if he bothers you too much." 

"Nah, he's harmless. Don't worry about your creeper uncle, Derek. I can handle it." 

Derek nods and his eyes jut to where Peter is standing at the edge of the sea, waves crashing over his feet and ankles, face calm. He looks at peace and Stiles wants, god he wants him so much it hurts. Although Stiles isn't an idiot, he knows he can't have Peter. It's best to keep his mouth shut and just wait until college and find someone there who won't measure up to Peter's intelligence, snark or looks but will be distracting enough for Stiles. 

Stiles is splashed by Scott and is soon caught up in the childish game of dunking Derek. Eventually Scott and Stiles get him under water and are quickly pulled down too. It's fun and Stiles can't help but laugh as he comes up gasping for air. It's dampened slightly when he catches sight of Peter, in the same place, an almost hungry look on his face as he watches them. 

It takes most of the morning before Stiles approaches him, wading through the sea and riding each wave forward Stiles stand before Peter. Even though he can't see Peter's eyes, Stiles knows that Peter is taking in his body where his clothes are clinging to him. 

Reaching up Stiles takes Peter's sunglasses off and tosses them towards Lydia. Malia picks them up in her jaws and walks them to the towels. "Thanks," Stiles calls after her. He takes Peter's hand, "come on. Time to have some fun." 

"Alright." Peter agrees, eyes serious as he grips Stiles' fingers tightly. "Lead the way, love." 

Stiles walks backwards into the water, Peter coming easily with him. When the water is at his knees Stiles starts to fall. Peter steadies him and when the water is at his waist Stiles does trip when he stands on a shell that sticks into his foot. "Ow," he moans. Peter rolls his eyes, picks Stiles up into his arms. Stiles gasps. 

Peter throws him. Much like Isaac did with Kira. 

Spluttering as he surfaces, Stiles can't help but laugh at the look of amusement on Peter's face. Swimming closer to him Stiles keeps Peter's attention, so much so that the wolf doesn't notice when Scott, Derek and Isaac all team up to take him under. 

The indignation on Peter's face when he comes out of the water spitting and spluttering makes Stiles laugh loudly. He's never felt so happy. Kira is hollaring loudly in the background. Stiles has never felt so happy. 

The Pack spend the day in and out the water. They eat their picnic lunch and play games in the waves. Stiles is conscious of Peter's eyes on him, mostly because their eyes meet when Stiles flicks his gaze over and Peter is already watching him. 

Late in the evening as the sun is setting Stiles floats in the water, Scott beside him. "I'm going to miss this," Stiles says wistfully. 

"Floating?" 

"Pack days. I'll miss you guys." Stiles admits. 

Scott sighs, "we'll miss you too, buddy. Especially me. You're not going far though. It's only a few hours and you're going to be learning the best stuff." 

"Astronomy with a minor in history is not the best stuff, Scotty." Stiles laughs as Scott splashes him. 

"You're learning to be an emissary." Scott says, awe in his tone.

" _Your_ emissary, Scott." Stiles stares up at the dark, star-filled sky. It feels like everything is ending. Even Stiles himself, he'll never be this teenager again. Soon he'll be a man, he'll have new knowledge and more abilities with his Spark than he has now. He feels like he's on the precipice and is about to free fall over the edge. It's exhilarating and terrifying. 

To gain some sense of control Stiles ducks under the water and swims until his lungs burn. He comes up gasping. Scott is at his side and together they walk from the water. Stiles licks salt water off his lips. 

The Pack has set up a bonfire, it's not lit yet but the wood is piled up. Derek is sitting on a blanket, eyes on the horizon. Peter is further down the beach, feet in the water and face turned towards the horizon. 

He quickly changes out his wet clothes and pulls on a pair of shorts and an old BHPD jumper of his dad's to ward off the nights chill. The other are changed and ready. 

"Are you able to light this thing?" Malia asks fiercely. 

"Come on Spark." Isaac teases. Stiles bares his teeth and sends a cold gust of wind in his direction. Stiles can't do much elemental magic yet, but he can summon a light wind and hold a flame in the palm of his hand thanks to some books from Peter and lessons from Deaton. 

"Come on baby light my fire!" Kira sings, a big grin on her face from where she's tucked under Scott's arm. Lydia is sitting near Derek and Isaac. Malia is standing close to Kira and Scott. 

"Alright, hold your horses." Stiles summons the flame and holds it in his hand for a minute or two. It's warm and comforting, he reaches out and set the flame against the wood. 

Searing pain causes him to shout out wordlessly. The wood caught fire quickly, too quickly for him to pull his hand away. 

He thinks he hears a howl. Through the haze of smoke and tears Stiles sees bright blue eyes and suddenly Peter is in front of him, wolfed out and flinching with every crackle of the fire. 

The Pack surround him, Scott and Isaac start to leech his pain. Stiles fades in and out of focus, he thinks he sees Derek pulling Peter away. He _knows_ he sees Scott go to where Peter is fighting Derek. Stiles is sure of it but then, maybe not. Lydia is pouring bottle after bottle of water over his hand, Malia and Kira running around and handing them too her. 

Eventually Lydia grips his wrist and plunges his hand into a cooler full of melted ice. It did have the drinks but they've long been drunk and the ice is now lukewarm water. When his hand goes in Stiles screams. The pain is too high and he blacks out.

**

Stiles is on a bed when he comes round, His hand aches, Scott is sitting on the bed next to him still draining his pain. 

"Where 'm I?" Stiles slurs. 

"Hey buddy," Scott gives him a tired smile. "We're in the beach house. Derek said we could." 

"Derek?" Stiles scrubs his god hand over his face. "What about Peter?" 

Scott looks away sheepishly. "Peter's not doing so good right now." 

"What do you mean?" Stiles asks sharply. Scott doesn't answer because the door opens and Lydia comes in with a bottle of water, she holds it out to Stiles demanding that he drink.

When the bottle is empty Lydia pulls him into a tight hug, "don't you ever do that again." She pulls back and Stiles can see where her make up is smudged and the tightness in her jaw. 

"Nope. Definitely not." Stiles gives her a weary grin. "Where are the others?" 

"Isaac and Malia are sorting out the beach putting everything away. Kira is down at the drug store, she's getting bandages and burn cream and painkillers." Scott answers, he hesitates then adds, "Derek is dealing with Peter." 

Stiles looks to Lydia then, he's not getting satisfactory answers out of Scott. Lydia sighs and flicks her hair over her shoulder. "Peter's gone slightly feral."

"Slightly feral?" Stiles hears his voice go high pitched, he coughs to clear his throat. 

"He's wolfed out and panicking, basically. The fire set him on edge, then the smell of burning flesh sent him spiraling a little more. And that's not even mentioning the fact that you're the one that's hurt. He-"

"Isn't in a good place." Scott interrupts with a firm look at Lydia. She purses her lips but doesn't say anymore. 

"What aren't you telling me?" Stiles tries to demand but he's tired and Scott's pain-drain werewolf magic is making him dopey. 

"Shhh," Scott soothes. Lydia strokes a hand over Stiles' forehead. "Go to sleep, Stiles," Scott whispers and Stiles does. 

**

Stiles is in a hospital next time he wakes up. He vaguely remembers an ambulance. His dad is in the chair next to him. Stiles is hooked up to an IV drip and his right hand is bandaged. 

"Dad," Stiles hisses. His dad doesn't move. Stiles throws a little bucket they keep by the bed for people to throw up into at him. His dad jerks awake, startled. "Fancy seeing you here." 

"Jesus, son. I only just got to sleep." Dad rubs a hand over his face, he's still in his uniform. "You do beat all, kid, you know that right?" 

"I- uh. Sorry." 

Dad gets up and tugs him into a hug. "What the hell happened?" 

"We were going to do a bonfire, I lit it but it caught alight too quickly, couldn't pull my hand out." Stiles lifts it up, studying the bandages. 

"Isaac called Melissa. She told them off for not getting you to a hospital ASAP."

"I bet that was terrifying." 

Dad grins, "it was glorious. We got in the car and started to drive. You've been in the hospital about four hours now. You'll be in overnight and they'll assess your burn in the morning, see if you need surgery or if you're ridiculously lucky and will walk away with some scarring. Mel had a look at your chart, third degree burns and blistering." 

"Could have been worse." Stiles sighs. 

"Yeah." Dad rubs his eyes. 

"And the Pack?" 

"At the beach house, it's about forty minutes from here. Mel wouldn't let them stay, and Scott says having Pack around would help Peter." 

"Did you see him?" Stiles asks quickly. 

Dad frowns, "Scott?" He asks carefully. 

Shaking his head, Stiles replies "Peter." 

"Yeah. He's in the waiting room actually. Mel couldn't get rid of him. He's a bit of a mess."

"Not wolfed out though?" Stiles asks, "I mean, he obviously isn't if he's in the hospital." 

Dad doesn't say anything just watches Stiles closely. "I'll be back in a few, son." He gets up, presses a kiss to Stiles' forehead and leaves, curtain flicking shut behind him. 

Stiles has a headache and he's tired but he stays awake to see why his dad left so suddenly. Footsteps sound and Stiles holds his breath but it's a nurse talking to the patient next to him. Then Stiles' curtain moves and standing there just beyond the break of fabric, isn't is dad. 

"Peter." Stiles holds out his left hand. Peter steps in, he looks over Stiles, eyes lingering on his bandaged hand. He walks slowly until he perches on the edge of Stiles' mattress. 

They don't say anything just watch each other. Peter's eyes are red-rimmed, his hair is scruffy and Stiles struggles to pull himself into a seated position. 

"You're aware the bed can do that for you, darling." Peter gives a ghost of a smirk and his voice is hoarse. 

"Stop being an ass and come here." Stiles orders. 

"I am here." Peter replies even as his hands come up to gently help Stiles balance. When he's settled Stiles reaches out and pulls Peter into a hug. Peter turns his face into Stiles' neck and takes a deep, shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry," Stiles whispers into Peter's hair. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that again." 

"I'm fine, love." Peter mutters into Stiles' collarbone, his lips brushing against Stiles' skin as he speaks. It makes Stiles shiver and goosebumps prickle over him. Peter's lips move with deliberation. 

Stiles puts a hand in Peter's hair and tugs until Peter is right there. He wants to say something, anything, about how hard it has been, how Stiles knows smelling fire and smoke and burning flesh was torturous for Peter. Only the words don't come out. 

He surges forward instead pressing his lips to Peter's. "Stiles," Peter says under Stiles' mouth. "You don't have to, sweetheart. You don't have to do that." 

"Peter." Stiles wants to explain but he's foggy from the headache, fatigue and pain. 

The look Peter gives him is gentle, and heartbreaking. "I'll leave you to sleep, love. Take care." Peter is gone before Stiles can even breathe. 

It hurts. Probably more than it should considering Stiles and Peter were never anything more than Pack-mates. But they could have been.

The could have been _something_.

**

Stiles stays in hospital for another two days. The Pack come in and see him, in pairs or as a whole, Scott and Lydia come the most. Peter never shows. Stiles can't help but feel disappointed. Derek catches his eyes once and offers a helpless shrug. It seems he doesn't know either. 

When Stiles gets home he collapses into his desk chair and opens his laptop. His hand is still bandaged, he's going to have to learn how to do things with his left. The doctor had told him that he may never have a full range of motion back in his fingers and he'll likely have scarring across his palms. Stiles has been told constantly that he's lucky it isn't worse and that he's stupid for sticking his hand in a fire. Because, of course, the Pack had to come up with a lie to tell the hospital that didn't involve magic. So Stiles was the idiot that stuck his hand inside a bonfire to see how hot it was. 

Back at his laptop Stiles logs into his bank account, his college fund won't be enough to pay for the hospital bills though it will take out a large chunk. He'll have to delay his start at CalTach for at least a semester while he heals and Stiles can use that time to build up his savings again. 

Feeling overwhelmed, Stiles shuts the lid. He'll deal with the money and bills when the hospital ask for them. He takes a deep breath. His Spark is coursing through his veins, it wants to be set free but Stiles is too scared. He doesn't want to be hurt again, and he definitely doesn't want to hurt anyone else.  
Stiles gets his paperwork for CalTech and finds a number to ring. Might as well get on to the college and tell them he'll need to delay for medical reasons. 

The phone call takes almost two hours after being put on hold and transferred to various people. Stiles won't lose his partial scholarship, he'll lose his dorm room and the college advisor has given him the name of a woman who works with students that have various physical and mental impairments. She may be able to help Stiles as he learns with note takers and writers for exams, that's a bridge to be crossed when he gets there. 

He wishes now that he hadn't told Scott he'd be fine on his own. Stiles is alone with his thoughts and his pain. His dad is at the station on a double because he'd missed time while Stiles was in hospital. Scott has gone on a date with Kira, Lydia is getting ready to go to M.I.T by shopping with her mom and Stiles isn't exactly friends with Isaac enough for them to hang out. Derek wouldn't do that either. It's a little awkward with Malia now they aren't together anymore. 

And Peter, well Peter's avoiding Stiles because Stiles was an idiot and kissed him. Obviously Peter was only teasing Stiles with his comments and endearments, he was never serious and Stiles is embarrassed that he'd been so obvious in his attraction that Peter had picked up on it and mocked him for it. 

Stiles goes downstairs and puts on Star Wars. He'll drown his sorrows in Luke, Leia, Han and jedis. 

**

It's a few days later when Stiles gets the letter from the hospital. He opens it and reads it three times before he glances up around the empty living room. His dad is at work. Stiles rings him.

"Kiddo, you okay?"

"Yeah, dad. I got the bill from the hospital." Stiles starts, he's still gaping at the page even though it's in black and white. 

"Oh boy. Hit me with it. How much do we owe?"

"Nothing." 

There's a pause, then his dad goes "that's not funny, kid. How much?"

"No, seriously. It's been paid off. The bill is a receipt. Twenty-six thousand, four hundred and ninety two dollars and fifty-three cents. All paid." 

"It wasn't me kid." 

"I know that. There's only two people I know that have that kind of money." 

Dad hums. "And only one of them that cares enough for you to pay it."

"Shit." Stiles whispers. "I have to go and see him." 

"Call Scott, he'll drive you. I've got a pile of paperwork I can't duck out just yet." 

"Alright. I'll let you know what happens." 

"Stay safe, love you son." 

"Love you too dad." Stiles hangs up and immediately calls Scott. Soon enough he hears the roar of Scott's bike. Stiles shoves his feet into his shoes and the letter into the pocket of his shorts with his phone and keys in hand he's out the door, tossing them to Scott so he can drive the jeep. 

"You sure about this, Stiles?" 

"Yeah. I need answers. I know he's been avoiding me but I it's got to have been him. Derek wouldn't have paid for it." 

Scott nods. "Peter's been pretty absent lately. He's shaken up I think."

"Because of the fire and the smell of burning flesh."

"Because you're the one that got hurt, Stiles." Scott takes a breath. "Peter likes you. You're _special_ to him. You getting hurt, by fire was something he struggled with."

Stiles frowns. "If, _if_ that's true, why'd he run away after I kissed him?" 

The car jerks and Scott rights it before taking a glance at Stiles. "You what?"

"I kissed him, at the hospital and he left. I haven't seen him since, then he goes and does this!" Stiles shouts, hitting the letter in his pocket. "That motherfucker!" 

"Stiles!" Scott shouts. "It'll be alright. Just talk to him." Scott's voice is firm and he pulls into the parking garage under Peter's apartment building. "Look, I'll wait here for an hour. If you come back before then we'll get ice cream, if you don't I'll assume it's going well. 'Kay?"

"Yeah." Stiles is still angry, mostly he's just confused. He gets out the jeep and slams the door. Stiles stomps his way up the stairs and into the elevator and down the hallway to Peter's apartment. He knows he's broadcasting his arrival and his anger. 

Peter opens the door and stands aside. Stiles stops in the middle of the hall. "Get in here," Peter snaps, "I'm not having this conversation where my neighbours can hear." 

Gritting his teeth Stiles stomps inside. He takes the letter from the hospital out his pocket and shoves it into Peter's chest. "What the fuck is this?"

"It appears to be a confirmation of payment received."

"Don't be flippant, Peter. Why did you pay this?" 

"Who says I did?" 

Stiles glares at Peter, his chest heaving. Peter has a defiant sort of look on his face, almost daring Stiles but it's a front, bravado. Stiles sees straight through it. Or at least, he thinks he does. "I don't get it Peter. I don't understand _you_. What do you want from me?" 

"Nothing, Stiles. I don't want anything from you." Peter's face is impassive, carefully held still. Stiles wants to shake him, to get some sort of reaction from him. 

"Why do this?" Stiles shakes the letter. "You freaked out when I got hurt and then you just disappeared. I thought we were Pack, friends even." 

Peter's eyes close briefly and he looks worn for a moment before he opens them and pins Stiles with his gaze. "We are Pack, darling, and Pack takes care of each other." 

"So we're not friends, then." Stiles feels sad. 

"Yes, love. We're friends." Peter's face softens and Stiles is so terribly confused. "What's wrong, love?"

"Don't you want me?" Stiles hates how small his voice sounds. 

"That's not fair, Stiles." Peter rasps. 

"I like you, I- I'm attracted to you, Peter. I think you know this but when I kissed you... you ran and avoided me. I- were you just making fun of me?" 

"Oh sweetheart, no." Peter comes close, arms hovering as though he wants to pull Stiles into a hug but he doesn't. "I'm not mocking you, darling. I assure I'm completely sincere." 

Stiles hugs his arms around himself, he doesn't want to see Peter's face yet he can't tear his gaze away. "But I can't kiss you."

"I wasn't aware that you wanted to." Peter replies softly, he holds up a hand halting Stiles from saying anything else. "I can smell your arousal, I know that physically you're interested beyond that, though..." 

"I, Peter, you're incredible. Magnificent." Stiles looks at him with wide eyes. "I think you're the most intelligent person I've ever met, you're sarcastic and a little bit of an asshole. But I like that, I like you. I more than like you, if I'm being honest."

The smile that Peter shares with Stiles is one that takes his breath away. "I more than like you too, darling." Finally, finally, Peter's hands land on Stiles' shoulders, they slide along until he's holding either side of Stiles' neck. "I would like to kiss you, love." 

"Yes." Stiles says instantly. He tips his head to the side and pulls back as Peter moves closer, Peter stops and frowns at him. "You're not going to avoid me after this are you?" 

"No, love. I was under the impression you kissed me at the hospital because you knew I was, shall we say, delicate and that you were aware of my attraction to you so you were using it to make me feel better. The wrong reasons for a kiss, in my opinion." Peter is eyeing Stiles seriously, his grip tight on Stiles' neck. 

"Ah. Well I wasn't."

"I know that." Peter tips his head. "Now."

"We're on the same page, then?" 

Peter smiles again. "Yes, sweetheart, we're on the same page." He doesn't let Stiles say anything else because he kisses him. Stiles sighs into Peter's mouth and kisses him back softly. 

Peter kisses Stiles with confidence and a tenderness that leaves Stiles feeling weak at the knees. Stiles places his right arm around Peter's neck, leaving his hand in the air, his left hand slides up Peter's chest before resting on his throat. It makes Peter growl, Stiles feels the vibrations in his hand and through his chest. 

Suddenly the kiss gets deep, wet and slick. Their tongues slide together and over teeth, and fang. Stiles moans into Peter's mouth, he pulls back marginally to gasp for air. "Please," he pleads. 

"What do you want, love?" 

"More," Stiles says rocking his hips forwards. "Anything more you want to give me." 

"I want to give you everything." Peter admits as he moves his lips to brush against Stiles' cheeks, jaw and neck. 

"Then take me to bed, Peter. I trust you to take care of me." 

Peter takes hold of Stiles' left hand and squeezes gently. "I will, love, I'll always take care of you." He leads Stiles by the hand towards the bedroom. 

"I know you will, Peter." Stiles pushes forward so he's plastered to Peter's back. He puts his lips right by Peter's ear, "I love you too." 

Peter stumbles and he growls tugging Stiles faster, it makes him laugh and suck a mark to the back of Peter's neck. "Slow down, we have plenty of time." 

"All the time in the world, love." Peter agrees and he pushes Stiles onto the bed, straddles his lap and kisses him tender and slow. "Thank you," he whispers against Stiles' lips.

"What for?" Stiles slides his mouth along Peter's jaw, tasting his stubble. 

"For loving me." Peter says in a moment of insecurity. 

Stiles lets out a chuckle and pushes his hand into Peter's hair, "oh Peter, loving you is the easy part." 

Peter kisses Stiles again. It's short just a press of their lips, a slight suck and then a nip before Peter pulls back. "Well I am a delight," Peter snarks and Stiles shoves his shoulder, rolling his eyes. Loving Peter is easy but putting up with him is such hard work yet when he glances down at Stiles with his bright blue eyes, a gentle smile on his face and no facade, Stiles knows he's worth it. By god is he worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr. ](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/)


End file.
